


Hold the elevator!

by america_chavez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not really an AU, based off an AU prompt, elevator rides, jj is too, seung gil is prideful, they're idiots tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: “Hold the elevator!” Someone yelled from not too far away. Seung-Gil caught sight of the person behind the scream and quickly smashed the “Close Doors” button. JJ’s eyes widened as he realized the doors began to close and sprinted towards the elevator. Or:the "I saw you trying to hit the “close door” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you late for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU" -based fiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends on Twitter [(@misharius)](https://twitter.com/misharius) wanted this to happen and so I wrote it. This was so fun to write, I had to stop writing because I kept giggling. Thank you to [@vnikiforov](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov) for being my beta for this. 
> 
> I know in the show, they stay at Star Hotel but for writing purposes I've changed that so the hotel they're staying at is Triumph Palace, a 5 star hotel in Moscow. It's about five minutes from where the 2016 Rostelecom Cup was held (Megasport Arena). It's 52 stories high and has a restaurant and boutique in it.

 

 

The hotel he, his coach, and most of the competitors of the Rostelecom Cup were staying in had 52 floors. The floor that seemed to host most, if not all of the skaters, happened to be the 51st floor. It was safe to say that Seung-Gil was not happy.

Thankfully, though, the two-minute ride to his suite would be taken alone. Seung-Gil sighed in relief as the doors opened and revealed the elevator to be empty. He stepped in, pressed the button to the 51st floor and waited for the doors to close.

“Hold the elevator!” Someone yelled from not too far away.

Seung-Gil caught sight of the person behind the scream and quickly smashed the “Close Doors” button. JJ’s eyes widened as he realized the doors began to close and sprinted towards the elevator. He managed to slide in just in time to stop the doors from closing. He panted and tried his best to catch his breath as he stood up from the decorative carpet.

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes at the man. He moved to the back corner of the elevator and watched JJ from the corner of his eye.

JJ reached over to the panel and swept his hand over the numbered buttons, leaving every one lit except the 52nd floor. He looked up and stared at JJ who had been watching him the whole time, a smirk plastered on his face.

Anger rippled through Seung-Gil and he clenched his fist in order to stop himself from sucker punching JJ. The doors finally slid shut and their ascent has begun. Seung-Gil’s stomach dropped. His two-minute ride has been extended to at least an hour, he’s calculated. He tried to fix his composure, made sure JJ didn’t see how it’s affected him but it’s too late. JJ’s laugh echoed in the elevator, a noise that pierced through his earbuds. Seung-Gil sighed and leaned back into his corner. He sent a silent hope to survive this so he could at least make it to tomorrow’s events.

 

 

 

  

The doors opened to the fifth floor and JJ instantly realized his mistake. It’s only been five minutes but if he considered the state he was in, it has been a lifetime. He was jetlagged and starving and he just wanted to make it to his suite, order room service and pass out until the next morning. Now he was stuck in an elevator with a broody Korean who wouldn’t stop glaring at him from the far corner of the elevator. He sighed deeply and sat on the carpet.  JJ watched as the other man mumbled something in Korean.

He tensed, ready to quip something witty – except he couldn’t think of anything to say, so the first thing that left his mouth is: “You started it.”

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes at that and crossed his arms. JJ turns back to stare at the buttons while the elevator made its way to seventh floor.

It was going to be a long ride.

 

  

 

  

At the tenth floor, someone’s stomach growled. Seung-Gil was sure it was his but when he looked down at the Canadian, a light dusting of pink colored his cheeks. In any other given moment, Seung-Gil would have laughed at him but right then he could only sympathize. He tried to think of what he could order for room service but that only made him hungrier and then _his_ stomach growled and echoed in the small room. He was too embarrassed to look down at JJ but he could practically feel the man smile.

He looked up and saw the door open at the eleventh floor. He contemplated running out but then JJ’s gaze shifted to him again, the ghost of a smirk played on his lips, so he thought better of it. He was not going to let him get away with whatever game he was playing. He stood his ground, leaned back against the wall once more and waited for the doors to close so they could continue their ride.

 

 

 

  

At the eighteenth floor, JJ watched as Seung-Gil finally gave up and slid down to the ground. JJ tried to hide his smile but he knew he’d been caught when the older man let out a huff. Their legs were extended, close enough that JJ could move his leg an inch to the right and be touching Seung-Gil.

 

 

 

  

They were both standing by the time the doors slid open at the twenty-sixth floor. Seung-Gil’s legs started to buzz lightly from the lack of circulation and he was sure the same had started to happen to JJ. Patience had started to wear thin and they had now started to pace around the small space.

The doors slid open again at the twenty-seventh floor and just outside the elevator stood Christophe Giacometti. His back was to the doors so he didn’t notice when JJ and Seung-Gil both slammed down on the “Close Door” button. Their hands brushed for half a second. JJ immediately retracted his hand when he felt the cold brush of Seung-Gil’s fingers against his own warm skin.

A look of hurt crossed Seung-Gil’s face but was quickly replaced with indifference. They heard a shout of “Hey!” as the doors finally closed shut. Seung-Gil had to cover his smile and snickers with the back of his hand.

A giggle escaped JJ as he saw Seung-Gil’s features light up, a warm feeling now collected in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall opposite of Seung-Gil.

 

 

 

  

“This is ridiculous,” JJ said and threw his hands up at floor thirty-two.

Seung-Gil snorted and raised an eyebrow, “You did this.”

“You started it!” JJ defended, “You tried to shut the elevator doors on me!”

Seung-Gil stayed silent as JJ crossed his arms and glared at him.

 

 

 

   

On floor thirty-seven, “Why’d you close the doors on me?”

“I didn’t.”

JJ rolled his eyes and sat on the floor again. He let his head thud against the wall.

 

  

 

  

“Did I do something? Did I make fun of you? I know I can be annoying, but it’s not on purpose. I’m bad at making friends. I tried with the Russian Yuri, but I don’t think he likes _anyone_.”

Seung-Gil exhaled through his nose sharply. He glanced up at the lit number, they’ve just passed the thirty-ninth floor. Only a couple minutes left.

 

 

 

  

“It’s the company.” JJ was thrown out of his train of thought the moment Seung-Gil spoke up on floor forty-one.

“The what?” JJ frowned.

“I’m…” Seung-Gil shifted uncomfortably, the first time he had really moved for almost twenty floors. “I’m not comfortable with people I don’t know well.”

JJ’s frown deepened.

“I don’t have friends, either. I don’t see the point in them, but it’s also because I’m uncomfortable making them. I don’t know what to say or how to react in certain situations.”

“That’s dumb,” JJ commented.

Seung-Gil glared at him and JJ quickly fixed his statement.

“It’s dumb that you don’t have friends,” JJ explained, “You seem like a cool dude.”

He stood up and helped Seung-Gil up with him. They stood across from each other and JJ extended his hand, “I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy. JJ for short. 19 from Canada. I like coffee and napping. I have a cat, which my younger sister named Fluffy. I’m gonna kick your ass tomorrow in the short program.”

He said the last bit with a smirk on his lips.

Seung-Gil smirked back as he shook the other’s hand, “Lee Seung-Gil. 20 from Korea. I like to read and have a dog named Nabee. She’s the best dog in the world. I’d like to see you try.”

JJ’s body shook as he let out a laugh. “Nice to meet you, Lee Seung-Gil.”

“Seung-Gil is fine.”

Their hands stayed linked for a moment longer than comfortable and JJ noted the pink color begin to appear on Seung-Gil’s cheeks.

 _Cute_ , JJ thought.

They sat back down, shoulders almost touching and the atmosphere began to calm. They were relaxed and JJ couldn’t stop smiling.

 

  

 

 

 JJ’s head slumped on Seung-Gil’s shoulder and he didn’t know what to do. They were five floors from their destination and JJ had fallen asleep on him. His warm breath tickled the side of his face but he let is slide.

A couple floors pass before the position began to hurt his shoulder. He shifted closer and at that same moment JJ nuzzled his nose under his chin, his face buried in his neck. Seung-Gil noted that JJ was ridiculously warm. His breath tickled his neck and Seung-Gil giggled softly. The giggle was what woke JJ up. The man jolted upright from his position.

“I’m sorry,” JJ said groggily, his face red. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at the numbered panels. They’ve just passed floor forty-nine. He stood up and extended his hand down to help Seung-Gil up.

Seung-Gil stumbled back and pulled JJ with him. Seung-Gil slammed his back into the wall as he tried to stay upright, which caused JJ to crash against him.

They were pressed up against each other and neither of them moved. Seung-Gil tried to apologize but then JJ’s hands came up to rest on his hips. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up into the ridiculously bright blue eyes of the Canadian. They flickered down to his lips, a question. He wanted permission. It took Seung-Gil a moment to respond, he could not believe what was happening, but eventually he nodded. Their lips met and it was perfect. JJ’s lips were incredibly soft and they felt amazing against his own.

It was brief but it was enough to take his breath away. JJ’s smile was stunning and Seung-Gil couldn’t help but smile back. A soft “ding” let them know that they’ve finally reached the fifty-first floor.

They pulled apart and exited the elevator together.

“Want to hang out in my room?” JJ asked, his hand still in Seung-Gil’s hand.

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow at the request.

JJ blushed, “Not like that. We can order some food. I heard the pizzas from the restaurant below are huge. I’m gonna need some help finishing.”

Seung-Gil’s stomach growled at the mention of food and JJ didn’t bother to wait for his reply. He laughed, tugged on Seung-Gil’s arm and led them to his room.

 

 

 

Seung-Gil didn’t stop smiling all night.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> Let's be friends! Talk to me on Twitter: [@umelovemail](https://twitter.com/umelovemail)! Or on Tumblr [here](https://akaashibokvto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
